The Beginnings of a Future Pirate King-Traducción
by NatLunna
Summary: Cómo habría sido si Luffy hubiera sido entregado a Barbablanca para que lo criara en vez de Garp? Mira como Luffy crece junto con la famosa tripulación causando problemas, felicidad, risas y perteneciendo a una gran familia, todo mientras apunta a convertirse en el rey de los piratas.
1. El comienzo de Luffy en la Tripulación

**_hola, esta es una traducción del fanfic "The Beginnings of a Future Pirate King" de la autora xXDia-RoseXx, de la cual tengo su autorización para traducirlo, me gusto mucho la historia, de la que actualmente se esta publicando la secuela, y pensé que sería bueno si mas personas pudieran ser capaces de leerla y disfrutarla tanto como yo. Es lo primero que he subido en , y es la primera traducción que hago, ademas de que no me es tan común escribir nada, pero quise intentarlo. Por ello, cualquier error que haya o sugerencia son bien recibidos y para que pueda mejorar._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

"¿Estas seguro de esto yoi?" El Comandante Marco pregunto una vez más para estar seguro.

"Si padre, toda esta situación es muy extraña… digo, ¿Por qué querría el líder del Ejercito de los Revolucionarios reunirse con nosotros?" El Comandante Thatch dijo, estando de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

"¿Por qué no solo esperamos y vemos? Quiero decir, Garp es un lunático, ¿quién dice que su hijo es mejor?" El comandante Haruta dijo, dándole a Thatch una mirada molesta en respuesta.

"GURARARARA" La risa de Barbablanca sonó, indicando que escuchaba a sus hijos, pero estando de acuerdo con Haruta, "Solo esperemos y veamos."

"¡Allá en la distancia!" Thatch dijo, inclinado sobre la barandilla para tener mejor vista "Padre, ¡Creo que es el!" un pequeño bote navegaba lentamente hacia el gran barco.

En ese pequeño bote había una figura envuelta en una capa color verde que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y oscurecía su rostro.

"Saludos Barbablanca, ¿Permiso para abordar?" Monkey D. Dragon preguntó, mirando más allá del resto de la tripulación y en cambio, directamente hacia el capitán.

"Permiso concedido, pensaba ¿Por qué querría el mocoso rebelde de Garp reunirse conmigo?" Barbablanca preguntó observando al hombre mientras su interés crecía.

Dragon solo miró al hombre a los ojos, cuando sacó su brazo fuera de la capa mostrando a los piratas que le rodeaban un pequeño bulto.

"Este aquí es mi hijo." Él dijo haciendo que los ojos de todos se ampliaran y algunas bocas se abrieran cómicamente.

"¿Para qué estás aquí mocoso?" Barbablanca dijo, una vez que se recuperó del shock inicial.

"Quiero que críen a Luffy, mi hijo. Su madre es una persona peligrosa y mi reputación hará de su existencia un pecado contra el mundo. Queremos que crezca siendo libre, todos merecen ser libres."

"Exactamente, ¿Quién es su madre?" Marco preguntó ahora mirando al bebe que dormía en los brazos de Dragon.

"Nadie por quien tengas que preocuparte." Afirmó, como si fuera la cosa con menos importancia en el mundo en ese momento, de acuerdo al caso, probablemente así era.

"Ya veo, ¿Por qué no simplemente le pides a tu padre que lo críe? Él probablemente amaría la oportunidad de ver a su nieto crecer." Barbablanca aseguro mirando al hombre con cuidado.

"Aunque mi padre tiene un buen corazón y se preocupa profundamente por su familia, sus ideales de entrenamiento son… algo abusivos mayormente. Además, el hombre no puede guardar un secreto por su propia vida. Apuesto a que Sengoku sabe que soy su hijo, lo que significa que pronto sabrán de Luffy también. A pesar de ello, si le mencione a mi padre lo de su nuevo nieto." El pauso, bajando la mirada hacia el niño en sus brazos.

"Quiero que mi hijo crezca libre de las cadenas de este mundo. Mi padre tratará de presionarlo con sus ideales y encadenándolo a una villa lo hará sentirse atrapado. Sé como ves a tu familia, te pido que lo dejes tener eso." Dragon sintió a su hijo despertando, así que en vez de mirar al hombre mayor, enfoco su atención hacia el niño. Luffy abrió los ojos y sonrió, antes de tomar el dedo de su padre para meterlo en su boca.

"Sí, sé que estas hambriento" Dragon río suavemente, sacando una botella de su capa.

"Si elijes cuidar de él, su apetito rivalizará el de mi padre y probablemente un día el tuyo también." Dragon dijo, ahora sonriendo. Cualquiera podría decir que él amaba a su hijo, tan solo la manera en la que lo sujetaba gritaba "padre orgulloso".

"¿Qué deberíamos decirle de ti? Él podría desear saber quién es en realidad su padre algún día, y no esconderé el hecho de que su padre no está en la tripulación" Barbablanca preguntó, mientras Marco se acercó y tomó al bebe de los brazos de Dragon.

"Si el pregunta, dile la verdad. Dile que quiero que sea libre, que encuentre en lo que el cree y lo persiga. De cualquier forma, nos volveremos a ver en el mar."

"Eres un bebe feliz, ¿no es así- yoi?" Marco dijo, sonriéndole al niño en sus brazos, Luffy solo amplió su sonrisa y balbuceó feliz.

"Demasiado feliz para un pequeño como el, ¿no lo crees?" Thatch murmuro pero no podía hacer nada más que sentirse hechizado con la presencia del bebe. Luffy, con su oscuro cabello y ojos, había capturado el corazón de todos con solo una mirada. Dragon estudió al grupo con su hijo antes de darle al bebe un beso en su nariz.

"Mantente seguro y sé libre" le susurro a Luffy, quien solo río.

"¿Cuál es su nombre completo?" preguntó Barbablanca a Dragon, sabiendo muy bien que estarían lidiando con un D.

"Monkey D. Luffy, el necesitará mucho alimento, espero que puedas pedir ayuda con eso a alguno de tus territorios, pero mi grupo aquí…" el movió su mano señalando hacia un barco más pequeño que había llegado durante el momento que Dragon estuvo allí. "Tengan unos artículos para iniciar que los ayuden por el momento. Gracias por esto Barbablanca." Dragon dijo dándole la espalda al hombre mayor y saltando de vuelta a su barco, zarpando lejos con los otros.

"Monkey D. Luffy, GURARARARA, bienvenido a tu hogar, hijo mio." Él dijo al pequeño niño quien agarraba el dedo de Marco y caía dormido. Marco le sonrió al niño, sabiendo muy bien que la vida en el Mobby Dick estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.


	2. Malos días y juguetes perdidos

_**Esto es una traducción autorizada, la historia pertence a xXDía-RoseXx y One Piece y sus personajes al increible Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Cuando Marco dijo que la vida estaba a punto de ser más interesante, no se imaginaba cuánta razón tenía.

Luffy era un bebe feliz, solo lloraba cuando era absolutamente necesario y no tenía otra opción para decir lo que necesita como que le cambiaran el pañal, y si te encargabas de esas cosas al momento, su llanto se detendría inmediatamente. Barbablanca había encargado a Marco que cuidara de él, habiendo visto como fue el primero en tomar al niño de Dragon.

Marco quería protestar que estaba muy ocupado, siendo comandante de la primera división, pero todos los demás comandantes habían desaparecido o pretendido que no podían ayudar. Thatch siendo su mejor amigo y compañero del comandante sabía que si Marco estaba atrapado con Luffy entonces él lo estaría también.

"¿Alguna vez para de comer?" Thatch veía como él bebe se estaba terminando su segunda botella esa mañana.

"Bueno, él es un D. comerá mucho –yoi" Marco murmuro, preguntándose a donde iba toda esa comida.

"Aun así, ¡es como si siempre estuviera hambriento!" Thatch hizo un puchero pero aun así le sonrío al mocoso, quien acaba de ponerse a sí mismo en un coma de leche.

"Parece que podríamos estar libres por lo menos 3 horas." dijo Vista desde la pared en la que estaba inclinado.

"Si, solo para que despierte y quiera más comida-yoi" Marco río entre dientes, mirando afectuosamente al bebe que ahora dormía.

Han sido meses desde que Dragon había llegado y les había dejado al bebe, y el humor de la tripulación había cambiado. Nadie podía evitar caer en el encanto del nuevo mocoso abordo.  
Luffy sonreía y reía a menudo, él le balbuceaba a todos como si pudieran entenderle.

Sin embargo este día era diferente…

"No está sonriendo…" Thatch susurró. Era raro verlo, Luffy sin una sonrisa era algo que no pasaba.

"¿Has tratado alimentándolo?" Haruta preguntó, viendo al mal humorado niño.

"Si, pero se rehúsa a tomarlo-yoi" Marco estaba preocupado pero su perezosa expresión se mantenía igual.

"¿Y qué hay de su pañal? Tal vez es esta… tu sabes…" El sugirió pero Marco negó con la cabeza.

"Estaba bien hace una hora, incluso estaba jugando en la cubierta por un rato pero ahora, no lo sé…" Thatch dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Creen que haya perdido un juguete? Quiero decir, un bebe es muy protector con sus cosas" Izou dijo, apareciendo para ver qué pasaba.

"No pensé en eso-yoi" pasándole el pequeño Luffy de 3 meses a Thatch, se fue hacia la silla de su padre para buscar alrededor.

"¿Qué ocurre Marco?" El hombre mayor le preguntó a su hijo.

"Luffy está de mal humor, Izou dijo que podría haber perdido un juguete, así que estoy buscando que podría haber perdido." Reviso el área donde Luffy había estado sentado jugando con sus bloques. Los conto todos y luego se dio cuenta que el reno de peluche de Luffy no estaba.

Cuando Marco se alejó de los bloques con una expresión de pánico en sus ojos, el hombre mayor no pudo hacer más que reír. Su hijo mayor, el que había luchado en tantas batallas y que nunca había mostrado una pisca de miedo, ahora estaba asustado de que su hermano hubiera perdido su juguete especial.

"Se ha ido, ¡no hay duda de porque Luffy está de mal humor-yoi! tendré que hablar con Izou…" asintió hacia su padre, quien sonrió viéndolo correr hacia el grupo que se había juntado.

"Bueno, ¿están todos allí?" Vista preguntó, tratando de calmar a Luffy, quien comenzaba a llorar y parecía a punto de hacer una rabieta.

"No, su reno no está, Izou ¿podrías hacerle algo? Cualquier cosa ¡y te juro que te deberé una-yoi!" Marco estaba arrebatando a Luffy de Vista, lo que parecía solo hacer las cosas peor.

El cross-dresser ***** solo río antes de irse a su habitación para trabajar en lo que pudiera para el mocoso.

"Luffy, Reno-chan ha ido de vacaciones…" Thatch le dijo al pequeño niño que ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos. "Reno-chan no volverá por un tiempo, así que enviará a un nakama para que te haga compañía." Los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron pero el ceño fruncido permaneció. "El volverá pronto, así que se paciente, ¿está bien?" Los ojos de Luffy se llenaron de lágrimas pero estas no salieron, al menos no todavía.

"Creo que tenemos hasta la hora de la cena, antes de que de verdad comience a llorar-yoi" Marco dijo preocupado.

"¿Por qué no tratamos de distraerlo hasta entonces?" Vista dijo mirando al pequeño.

Marco lo cargo, yendo de vuelta a donde estaba la silla de su padre para que Luffy jugara con sus bloques, pero este no estaba interesado en lo absoluto. Tomaba los bloques, los veía y los lanzaba lejos con una mirada.

"Está bien, lección aprendida, cuando Luffy este de mal humor hay que mantener los objetos que puedan ser lanzados, lejos de sus manos." Thatch había recibido el golpe de un bloque en la rodilla y no parecía listo para recibir otro.

"Déjame verlo." Su padre dijo desde su silla, haciendo que sus hijos mirarán hacia él.

"¿Estas seguro padre? No está en el mejor de sus humores." Thatch le advirtió.

"GURARARARA, déjame ver qué puedo hacer." Marco recogió al bebe y lo coloco en el regazo del hombre mayor. Barbablanca sostuvo a Luffy con su gran mano para que así este pudiera estar bien sentado en su regazo pero tuviese su espalda y cuello recargados.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia hijo?" Luffy solo miraba al hombre mayor sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Barbablanca tomo eso como un sí para comenzar a contar su historia. Luffy había prestado tanta atención como un bebe podría prestar, lo que les dio a Thatch y Marco algo de tiempo para pensar.

El tiempo límite que habían previsto había llegado y Luffy ya había explotado, una vez había sido anunciada la hora de cenar había comenzado. Luffy lloraba, lloraba y nadie podía detenerlo, ni siquiera su querida botella.

"Se perdió su primera hora de comer, está fuera de horario. Eso y el ya estando de mal humor, estamos a punto de tener a un pequeño monstruo en nuestras manos…" Thatch dijo, frotando su frente. Estaba en lo cierto, Luffy había llorado los primero 30 minutos de la cena antes de que Izou llegara corriendo con un oso de peluche en sus manos.

"Hey, aquí Lu" Izou dijo al pequeño niño, quien dejo de llorar al momento en que vio al hombre.  
"Escuche que reno-chan se fue de vacaciones, él envió aquí a kuma-chan ***** para que te haga compañía hasta que vuelva." Luffy miraba al oso en sus manos, cuando le dio hipo y trataba de alcanzar el juguete.

"¿Lo ves? ¿Te sientes mejor?" Luffy lucía mejor, su llanto había parado y jalo su oso aún más cerca de el para abrazarlo, la única cosa aun fuera de lugar era la falta de su sonrisa.

"¿Cómo esta Luffy? ¿Sigue llorando?" Izou se dio la vuelta para ver a Teach, el comandante de la segunda división caminando hacia ellos.

"Su llanto ha parado, pero aun parece un poco fuera de lugar…" Izou ahora se estaba preocupando realmente.

"Estará bien en un momento, solo necesita acostumbrarse a su nuevo oso, ¿correcto amigo?" Thatch dijo frotando el cabello de Luffy.

"Zehahaha seguro, odio ver al niño tan triste." Teach sonrió antes de caminar lejos.

"¿No lo odiamos todos-yoi?" Marco estuvo de acuerdo, mirando al niño que ahora estaba sonriendo.

"Se ve mucho mejor" Izou sonrió agradecido de que su hermano había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Querrá comida ahora que está feliz de nuevo, Iré a tener la botella lista." Thatch dijo levantándose y yendo de camino a la cocina.

"Siempre sonríe Lu, todos amamos cuando sonríes." Marco le susurro a Luffy mientras este se acurrucaba con su nuevo oso.

* * *

 ** _Algunas aclaraciones en la_** ** _traducción:_**

 ** _*cross-dresser: La traducción supongo que sería "trasvesti" pero estaba confundida, porque según parece, "okama" también significa eso, y me parece que Oda dijo alguna vez que Izou era un "cross-dresser" no un okama. No lo sé, si lo saben les agradecería que me lo dijeran._**

 ** _*kuma-chan: kuma=oso, lo deje así porque no es lo mismo poner "oso-chan"_**

 ** _Bueno, también deje la palabra "nakama" tal cual, pero creo que todos entienden la razón xD_**

 ** _Me gustaria ser capaz de actualizar al menos una vez por semana, normalmente sería en fines de semana cuando tengo tiempo libre, así que he aqui el capitulo de la semana, diganme que opinan. :)_**


	3. Cumpleaños y Dientes

_**Esto es una traducción autorizada, la historia pertenece a xXDía-RoseXx y One Piece y sus personajes al increible Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Hoy era un día inusualmente típico para los piratas de Barbablanca, apenas estaba anocheciendo y ya había una fiesta en pleno apogeo. ¿Por qué había una fiesta? Bueno, ellos eran piratas ¡por supuesto! Y qué clase de pirata no festeja, pero en realidad sí había una razón en especial. El día de hoy resultaba ser el primer cumpleaños de Luffy, y por ello tenían que hacerle una fiesta que el más pequeño nunca recordaría. La música estaba fuerte y las risas aún más, todos estaban ebrios en la gallería.

Bueno, todos excepto por el pobre Marco, cuando decidieron que el 5 de Mayo iba a ser el cumpleaños de Luffy juntaron los nombres de todos en un cubo, y así seleccionarían a la persona que no tendría permitido beber y estaría cuidando al pequeño cumpleañero.

"Debes pensar que todos estamos locos, ¿No es así- yoi?" Dijo a Luffy, quien estaba rebotando en la rodilla de Marco.

"Estamos haciendo una fiesta de bebida para un niño que es demasiado pequeño para al menos recordarlo." Le sonrió a Luffy cuando este murmullaba cosas sin sentido. Marco miró al resto de la tripulación y suspiró.

"Parece que nadie más recordara esta noche tampoco-yoi" Para ese momento, Luffy ya se había cansado de estar rebotando en la rodilla de Marco y comenzó a morder su mano.

"Te están creciendo unos dientes muy afilados, ¿no es así amigo?" Marco agito su mano dándose cuenta que en realidad dolía.

"¿Dientes? ¿Desde cuándo?" Un muy ebrio Thatch llego tropezándose hacia ellos.

"Desde el mes pasado- yoi, él ha estado despertando en las noches por el dolor" le dijo Marco, pero no estaba seguro de que Thatch lo estuviera escuchando.

"¿Por qué no intentas darle un cubo de hielo? De esa manera puede enfriarlos y si se derrite, es solo agua" le señalo a su amigo; Marco estaba sorprendido de que Thatch fuera capaz de pensar en una buena idea como esta para este punto.

"En realidad esa es una buena idea, pero no cuando está durmiendo. No me importa si es agua fría. No quiero que se asfixie- yoi" Marco dijo severamente al mayor, quien ahora se estaba riendo.

"Probablemente deberíamos hacer que comience con más alimentos sólidos-yoi, para preparar su estómago mientras crece ¿No lo crees?" Marco arrullaba al niño.

"Si, ¡podemos asegurarnos que su primera comida sea una piña!" Thatch exploto en risas "Ya sabes, ¡como tú!" Marco estaba listo para golpearlo en la cabeza pero se mantuvo calmado por la presencia de Luffy.

"Lleva tu ebrio trasero a la cama y recuérdame matarte en la mañana- yoi" El ojo de Marco se entrecerro, mientras que Luffy río junto con Thatch, quien probablemente no tenía idea de que pasando.

"Si mamá gallina… o debería decir mamá… ¡PIÑA!" Marco tomó a Luffy entre sus brazos y lanzo una patada hacia la Thatch, fallando por un pelo mientras el hombre corría para ir a causar problemas a otra parte.

"Mamá gallina, me vengare por eso. ¿Por qué no vamos a cambiarte y alimentarte antes de irnos ambos a dormir- yoi? ¿Suena bien mocoso? Por supuesto que sí si consigues alimento… Aunque mañana estaremos añadiendo extras a tu menú" Le sonrió y se dirigió camino a la cocina para calentar las botellas para la hora de dormir y quizá hacerse un té a sí mismo, si té sonaba bien.

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Luffy estaba mordiendo felizmente un pedazo de manzana y una rebanada de mandarina, parecía gustarle más la mandarina más que la manzana, pero a sus ojos la comida era comida.

"Pronto tendrá una boca llena de dientes, así que si empieza a morderte detenlo para que no continué haciéndolo" comento Jozu a los piratas que estaban en la mesa del desayuno.  
Pensándolo bien, la piel de este podía volverse de diamante y Marco era un caso similar, en cambio las personas normales como Thatch y Haruta podrían no apreciar ser mordidos por el pequeño infante. Incluso aunque lo dijera sabía que la mitad de la tripulación no estaba en completa capacidad para escucharlo. Todos tenían resaca o estaban exhaustos por la fiesta que duro toda la noche. Oh bueno, Marco tendría que recordárselos a todos más tarde.

Haruta se sentó junto al pequeño y le sonrió "Oye, ¿quieres ver lo que le he estado enseñando?" le sonrió ampliamente a todos antes de picar la nariz de Luffy para tener su atención.

"Luffy, ¿Dónde están tus orejas?" de repente, Luffy dejo de comer y llevo las manos a sus orejas con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal tus ojos?" Luffy bajo las manos de sus orejas y las llevo hacia sus ojos con la sonrisa aun en su lugar. "¿Y tu boca?" Como había hecho antes, movió sus manos hacia su boca, metiendo algunos dedos en ella, donde aún no habían crecido dientes todavía. "¿Y qué hay de tu nariz?" Todos veían con fascinación al pequeño hacer los movimientos, excepto que Luffy no sabía que tomar, así que alcanzo la mitad de un pedazo de mandarina en su lugar.

"Aún es un trabajo en progreso, pero planeo hacerme cargo de que sea más inteligente de lo que es la mitad de la tripulación junta." Se ganó una ronda de risas y quejas por parte de los presentes que habían escuchado.

"GURARARARA, está creciendo muy rápido" su Padre dijo afectuosamente a su hijo más pequeño.

"Si, pronto estará caminando. Sus piernas se hacen más fuertes cada día. El ya gatea por todas partes aquí e intenta levantarse con la barandilla varias veces. Yo le doy un mes o dos hasta que aprenda como y estaremos persiguiéndolo pronto- yoi" Marco dijo con una risa y palmaba la cabeza del niño.

"El gatea gracioso, ¿se han dado cuenta?" Thatch señaló, mientras que los bebes gateaban con sus manos y rodillas Luffy solo parecía arrastras una pierna y gatear con la otra.

"Si, la doctora Myrah ya lo revisó, dijo que está bien, el solo está siendo extraño. Es algo que dejara mientras crezca- yoi" Marco menciono, no preocupado, pues ella le dijo que estaba bien.

"Bueno, esperamos que no tenga hacerlo y ya este caminando pronto." Izou dijo con una sonrisa. Marco le había comprado una buena botella de sake por lo del oso. Luffy no podía estar sin el cerca. Ese juguete era también la razón por la que era capaz de dormir también. Desde que comenzaron a crecerlo sus dientes a Luffy el oso se había convertido en su juguete para morder personal. Algunas veces, cuando Marco necesitaba vengarse de alguno de sus molestos nakamas, haría que esa persona tomara el oso de Luffy de su boca y que lo limpiara antes de que este despertara. El oso cubierto de baba nunca era algo lindo de ver, pero Marco estaba satisfecho al poder usarlo como su ventaja.

"Olviden el caminar, ¡No puedo esperar a que comience a hablar!" Thatch dijo emocionado, lo que comenzó una conversación sobre cuál podría ser la primera palabra de Luffy.

"No crezcas muy rápido niño, pero no puedes ser tan pequeño para siempre… Oh, el dilema de ser un hermano." Thatch suspiró dramáticamente haciendo reír a todos. Su hermano estaba creciendo muy rápido pero al mismo tiempo muy lento. Aunque eso no importaba por el momento, todos estaban felices de tener a Luffy para llamarlo su hermano.

* * *

 _ **El capitulo de la semana, ¿Que les pareció? :)**_


	4. Ma y Pa

_**Esto es una traducción autorizada. La historia le pertenece a xXDía-RoseXx, y One Piece y todos sus personajes al increíble Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Luffy estaba sentado en el regazo de Barba blanca justo después de haber almorzado y escuchado una historia de su padre sobre su infancia.  
Luffy tenía ahora 14 meses y se metía constantemente en problemas. Marco, quien necesitaba un descanso, dejo al mocoso en el regazo del hombre mayor y sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y camino lejos. Sorprendido por el desarrollo de los eventos pero sin importarle, decidió entretener al niño a ver que pasaba. Como sospechaba, Luffy no se podía estar quieto. Este estaba retorciéndose y agarrándose de los pantalones de su padre, veía alrededor a menudo y apenas le prestaba atención al hombre mayor.

"¿En qué estás pensando hijo?" pregunto a Luffy, quien abrió la boca para luego cerrarla luciendo frustrado. Su padre levanto una ceja ante esta acción. Luffy comenzó a balbucear sonidos de molestia, antes de que su padre se diera cuenta que quería bajar.

"¿A dónde crees que estas yendo mocoso?" Le dijo mientras Luffy comenzaba su raro gateo lejos de su silla. Luffy paro un momento para mirar al hombre y luego continúo su aventura.

Luffy gateaba lentamente alrededor de la cubierta cuando se agarró de una barandilla y jalo para intentar levantarse lentamente y quedarse así por un tiempo. Por supuesto, solo pudo hacerlo un poco más y eventualmente cayó para gatear una vez más. A lo largo de su pequeño viaje decidió que estaba cansado de gatear y en su lugar, comenzó a rodar.

Barba blanca estaba hablando con uno de sus hijos y no vio al pequeño niño pasar entre sus pies a la parte de debajo de su silla.

"Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a Luffy?" Thatch preguntó alto esperando que todos pudieran oírlo.

"Estaba en mi regazo hasta hace una hora, no pudo haber ido lejos" les informo su padre, pero incluso él también se estaba preocupando. El barco había estado callado. Luffy nunca estaba callado.

Thatch sabía que si su padre no sabía, Marco probablemente sí, corrió hasta la cabina del hombre y toco su puerta, solo para ser recibido por un Marco que lucía molesto y cansado.

"¿Acaso el barco se está quemando?" Marco le gruño a Thatch, quien sabía muy bien que no debía despertar a Marco después de toda la noche de trabajo.

"No, peor. Luffy está perdido." Con esas palabras, se olvidó de todo el cansancio y mal humor que tenía y corrió a la silla de su padre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado perdido- yoi?" Todos podían escuchar el pánico en su voz, aunque su expresión de pereza se mantenía igual que siempre.

"Como cerca de dos horas." Dijo Thatch mirando al primer comandante, Marco, asintiendo en comprensión.

"Todos, hay que separarse, no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Namur, checa en la marea por si de casualidad cayo, tu puedes encontrarlo más rápido que nosotros- yoi" Namur asintió y se zambullo en el agua.

Todos estaban buscando al mocoso mientras Barba blanca veía a sus hijos. Las enfermeras le habían dejado claro que no debía moverse de su silla hasta que su medicación le haya hecho efecto.

"Disculpa padre, él podría haber terminado debajo de tu silla, puede ser que no sea así pero es una posibilidad." Teach comento, obteniendo la aprobación para mirar debajo de su asiento, y ahí encontró a un bebe durmiendo.

"Zehahahahaha, mírate queriendo estar cerca de tu viejo." Teach dijo, alcanzando y despertando al niño. Una vez que tenía a Luffy en sus brazos él bebe rompió en llanto.

"No hay necesidad de llorar, estas seguro mocoso" Le dijo, tratando de calmar al niño pero solo le hizo llorar más.

"¡Oi! ¡Lo encontré!" Gritó para que todos lo escucharon. Marco fue el primero en oírlo y apareció instantáneamente al lado de Luffy.

"¡Luffy!" Notó que él bebe estaba llorando e instantáneamente lo revisó para asegurarse que no estuviera herido. Al ver que nada estaba mal con él, tomó al niño de los brazos de Teach, solo para que Luffy sonriera de alegría.

"Que extraño chico eres, ¿no es así?" Teach dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Luffy, haciendo que de nuevo los ojos de este comenzaran a tener lágrimas.

"Huh, no pareces agradarle mucho..." Thatch mencionaba, mientras llegaba junto a Marco.

"El simplemente no me conoce todavía, zehaha." Teach decía antes de irse.

"¿A dónde en el mundo estabas yendo, Lu?" Le pregunto Thatch al bebe que ahora estaba acurrucándose felizmente cerca de Marco.

"Ma." Salió de la boca de Luffy, haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

"¿Qué fue eso- yoi?" Marco le pregunto al niño.

"¡Ma! ¡Ma ma ma ma ma ma!" Simplemente decía este mirando a Marco. Ninguno sabía si debían romper en risas o celebrar la primera palabra de su mocoso.

"¡Miren!, ¡Ahora Marco deberá ser conocido como 'Mamá Marco'!" Thatch reía tan fuerte que cayó. Ignorando a Thatch, Marco le sonrió afectuosamente al pequeño niño.

"¿Me estabas buscando Luffy-yoi?" dijo a Luffy, quien solo respondió diciendo '¡ma!'

"Bueno, tú lo has cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo Marco, no me sorprende que te vea de esa forma." Su padre mencionó con una sonrisa. Luffy miraba directamente al hombre mayor, sonrió y dijo.

"¡Pa!"

La tripulación estallo en vítores; su pequeño estaba empezando a aprender a hablar.

"Solo miren, algunas de sus siguientes palabras serán un vocabulario de maldiciones." Bromeó un miembro de la tripulación haciendo a reír a todos.

"¡No si tengo algo que decir al respecto- yoi!" dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

"Nah, no será para nada de esa forma. Estoy seguro que su siguiente palabra será… ¡Yoi!" Thatch estaba riendo de nuevo, pero esta vez a Marco no le importaba, Luffy le estaba llamando a él. Desde el día en el que él bebe les había sido dejado no ha estado fuera de la vista de Marco. Haciendo que Marco tenía que pasar toda la noche terminando los reportes, documentos y escribiendo la lista de comida… todo eso lo dejaba muy cansado y no necesitaba además a un niño con el cual lidiar. Pero parecía que Luffy simplemente no podía estar sin su Ma.

"¿Sabes que merece esto? ¡Una fiesta!" Todos gritaban con emoción.

"¿Te unirás a nosotros esta vez, Marco?" Vista le preguntó con una sonrisa. "No me importaría cuidar al mocoso esta vez. Te lo perdiste en su cumpleaños." Marco solo negó con la cabeza.

"Nah, me gusta pasar tiempo con el mocoso y, honestamente verlos a ustedes emborrachándose es más divertido que participar en ello- yoi" Luffy estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, justo después de dejar escapar un bostezo.

"Y parece que ambos estamos listos para tomar una siesta, de todos modos." Despidiéndose de todos, Marco volvió a su habitación y deposito a Luffy en su cuna.

"Buenas noches Lu, por favor déjame dormir 3 horas más y todo estará bien" Él bebe solo murmuro 'ma' y cayó dormido. Marco se fue a su propia cama, listo para recuperar las horas que había perdido, esperando que más tarde pudiera ir a reírse de su familia.


	5. Regalos y Niños Grandes

_**Esto es una traducción autorizada, la historia pertenece a xXDía-RoseXx y One Piece y sus todos sus personajes al increíble Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

"¿A dónde está yendo con eso?" Preguntó Thatch, viendo a Luffy caminando con sus pequeñas piernas sosteniendo algunos pedazos de su desayuno en sus manos.

"No lo sé, Luffy ¿Qué tienes ahí amiguito?" Haruta le preguntó, inclinándose para estar a su nivel.

"Des-yuno" Respondió orgulloso con una sonrisa.

"¿Desayuno para quien pequeño?" cuestiono Thatch.

"Des-yuno paa ma-co" dijo con unas adorables palabras que los hicieron reír.

"¿Por qué mejor no le llevamos un plato de comida, amigo? Thatch río, mientras Luffy fruncía el ceño.

"Noooo! Yo lle-aar des-yuno paa ma-co" dio media vuelta y caminó directo a la habitación del susodicho.

"Ma-co! Ma-co!" Luffy llamaba al hombre, esperando que abriera la puerta sin querer esperar.

"¿Qué pasa mocoso- yoi?" Salió cubriéndose los ojos del sol, estaba muy cansado.

"Yo tra-e des-yuno" levantó sus manos mostrando los pedazos de huevo que había en ellas. Marco lo miró con preocupación, sabía que estaba atrapado. Nadie le dice no a Luffy, ¡era imposible! Especialmente cuando te miraba con esos grandes ojos marrones que comenzaban a mojarse al momento que considerabas la palabra no.

"Gracias Luffy, luce delicioso- yoi" Luffy sonreía mientras Marco tomaba el huevo de sus manos.

"Lo pondré aquí y lo comeré en un rato, ¿okey?" Luffy sonrió tan ampliamente como era posible.

Desde que Luffy había aprendido a caminar por completo y había empezado a usar más palabras, había empezado a llevarles cosas a las personas, normalmente era un juguete, un libro o simplemente algo que le pertenecía a otra persona. Marco, Thatch y su Padre eran los que mayormente recibían tales regalos y esperaban a la persona para ir a recuperar sus pertenencias. En otras ocasiones las personas recibían comida de sus pequeñas manos. Una vez que un miembro de la tripulación trato de rechazar la comida y Luffy rompió en llanto, totalmente devastado hasta que esa persona tomó y se comió la comida en ese instante. Tristemente, la comida eran las croquetas del perro Estefan, pero hizo al niño sonreír.

6 meses habían pasado y ahora Luffy era un ruidoso niño de dos años de edad.

"Marco Marco Marco Marco Marco Marco" Luffy llegó corriendo a toda velocidad antes de chocar contra su pierna dándole un abrazo.

"No me fui mucho tiempo, Luffy-yoi" El río y palmeo la cabeza del niño.

"¡¿Me trajiste algo de comer?!" Le preguntó poniéndole grandes ojos de perrito.

"No, pero si vas a buscar a Thatch el tal vez tenga algo para ti- yoi" Le sonrió.

"Nop, ¡ya lo intente!" Luffy exclamo dramáticamente. "Me dijo que esperara hasta la cena, pero ¿por qué?" seguía sonriéndole a Marco, quien lo tomo para cargarle.

"¿Te comiste toda tu merienda?" Luffy asintió sonriendo.

"¡Pero no era suficiente!" Marco revolvió su cabello con una sonrisa, Luffy había pasado de alimentos de bebe a comidas completas tan rápido como aprendió a correr.

"Estas creciendo muy rápido hermanito, pero aun eres un pequeño camarón para mi- yoi." Luffy golpeó con su puño el pecho de Marco.

"Noo, "¡soy un niño grande ahora! ¡tengo 2!" Marco río.

"¿Oh? ¿Y 2 años te hacen ser un niño grande?" Thatch le cuestionó llegando de la nada y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Luffy, quien estaba atrapado en los brazos de Marco.

"¡Detente Thatchy!" Luffy reía, cuando Marco lo dejaba de vuelta en el suelo y este corrió lejos.

"¿Fuiste capaz de decirle que no- yoi?" Le preguntó Marco a su mejor amigo antes de ir ambos detrás del niño.

"No le mire a los ojos. El niño puede conseguir cualquier cosa que quiera Marco. Necesita aprender que el mundo le negara algo aunque sea de vez en cuando. Si lo mimamos mucho nunca crecerá adecuadamente." Thatch podía ser el bufón en el barco, pero justo ahora él sabía que era lo mejor.

"Además, ¿¡Has visto cuanto come!? ¡Si le dijera que si estaría cocinando el resto de la tarde!" Thatch reía mientras corría hacia el niño, quien se había detenido para mirar hacia ellos.

"A veces simplemente olvido donde está, es una buena suerte que tampoco nos hemos metido en alguna gran batalla- yoi" Marco decía mientras caminaba hacia la silla de su padre.

"Hemos tenido suerte. Podemos mantenernos cerca de aguas seguras por ahora, pero pronto tendrá que comenzar a ser entrenado. Alguien podría venir cuando no estemos ahí para él, necesita saber cómo protegerse así mismo." Le comento su Padre a Marco, el cual salto para sentarse en la orilla del hombre mayor.

"A veces desearía que dejara de crecer, pero otras no puedo esperar para ver en que se convertirá- yoi" Marco le sonrió a su padre.

"Tendrá una gran fuerza que será reconocida por muchos, eso es seguro. Un hombre que no aceptara un no como respuesta ¡GURARARARA!" Marco no pudo hacer más que reír junto con su padre.

"Entonces me alegra que sea uno de los nuestros- yoi" Sonrió, mirando hacia el mar y escuchando el sonido de la risa de Luffy entre el de las olas.

"El será muy grande algún día, será muy fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar todo… puedo sentirlo- yoi"

"No puedo esperar." Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre mayor, antes de que cayera un confortable silencio alrededor de su tripulación, su familia, su hogar.

* * *

 ** _Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero creo que nunca me habían mandado tanta tarea para un fin de semana como ahora, fue una semana difícil, espero que no pase seguido D;  
Aun así, lo siento y espero que lo disfruten ;)_**


	6. ¡No quiero! y Agujas

**_Esta es una traducción autorizada, la historia pertenece a xXDía-RoseXx y One Piece y sus personajes al increíble Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Ocurrió justo antes de la cena, se escuchó un ruido fuerte desde la cubierta, es oyeron maldiciones y seguido, paso rápidamente un niño desnudo de 4 años corriendo pasando de todos para ocultarse detrás de su padre.

"¡LUFFY!" Thatch había estado gritando mientras corría tras el niño. "¡Deja de esconderte tras padre y ven a tomar tu baño!" Thatch estaba mojado y cubierto de burbujas, no tenía su camiseta y solo estaba vistiendo unos shorts.

"¡No quiero Thatchy!" Gritó y le saco la lengua, trepo hasta el regazo de su padre, esperando estar seguro ahí. Luffy había estado pintando 2 horas antes y había hecho un desastre, los desastres tenían que ser limpiados y Luffy necesitaba un baño.

"Luffy, ¡estas goteando arcoíris por toda la silla de Padre! ¡No me hagas trepar hasta allá!" Thatch estaba hablando en serio y Luffy lo sabía, así que se acurruco más cerca de su padre.

"Luffy, escucha a tu hermano." Le dijo el hombre mayor palmeando su cabeza con su gran mano.

"¡No quiero!" Luffy miro hacia su padre, mirándole con sus grandes ojos, por suerte sabía que debía mirar a otro lado.

"Si no bajas ahora le diré a Marco para que usaste toda esa pintura" Le dijo Thatch al niño, quien volteo rápidamente con ojos grandes.

"¡Nu uh! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías! ¡Tú ayudaste!" le grito a su hermano mientras se quitaba el amarillo de su nariz.

"¡Tu hiciste la mayor parte!" Thatch discutía con el niño.

"¡Aun así ayudaste!" Grito Luffy de regreso, la discusión duro un poco más hasta que finalmente Thatch se dio cuenta que discutía con un niño de 4 años.

"Púdrete; ¡vas a tomar un baño!" Thatch había planeado trepar hasta ahí, pero Luffy comenzó a trepar aún más alto.

"Luffy, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Tu tomas un baño y yo te cuento una historia justo en cuanto termines." Le dijo su padre al niño, quien paro de trepar y lo escucho.

"Historia ahora, ¿Baño después?" Luffy le preguntó, pero Barba Blanca negó con la cabeza.

"Baño ahora, historia después, tu hermano tiene razón, estas dejando un arcoíris por todas partes. Ve y apúrate, hijo." dijo Barba blanca atrapando al niño y dándoselo a Thatch.

Luffy gruño pero acepto su destino por esta semana.

"¡Apúrate Thatchy! ¡Quiero la historia ya!" Le demandó a su hermano, quien rodó los ojos y le agradeció a su padre. Una vez que Thatch tenía a Luffy debajo de la cubierta, todos habían pensado que tendrían un momento de paz y silencio mientras el mocoso estaba siendo bañado, estaban muy equivocados.

"¡THACTH-YOI!" Marco gritó antes de aparecer en la cubierta pisando fuerte.

"¡¿Dónde está- yoi?!" Miró a todas partes, todos sabían que no era lo mejor pelear con Marco cuando estaba molesto.

"Y una mejor pregunta, ¿Dónde está Luffy?" dirigió su vista hacia su padre y observo la pintura.

"Estaba aquí, ¿No es así- yoi?" dijo, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

"Le está dando un baño al mocoso, estaba cubierto de pintura. Supongo que saber porque estaba así" Vista le pregunto desde la barandilla en la que estaba recargado.

"Si, pintó mi habitación de cada color que pudo encontrar, supongo que tuvo ayuda de Thatch, la pintura estaba en todas partes y Luffy tiene un límite hasta donde podría alcanzar- yoi" declaró poco feliz, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño para confrontar a sus bromistas hermanos.

"Nunca puede haber ni un momento de calma por aquí…" comentó otro miembro de la tripulación, pero lo dijo con cierto cariño para que nadie lo interpretara de la manera equivocada.

* * *

Luffy estaba llorando y Marco trataba de contener su risa.

"Es solo un pequeño piquete y ya- yoi" Marco decía mientras intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

"¡No quiero!" Le grito a la enfermera que trataba de calmarlo, Marco estaba sentado en una silla junto a él.

"Luffy, necesitas que te ponga tu vacuna de niño grande para que no te enfermes." Le dijo amablemente la enfermera.

"¡No quiero!" Repitió más fuerte.

"Está bien, ¿Dónde demonios aprendió esa frase?" Thatch murmuró, estando totalmente cansado de las nuevas palabras favoritas de Luffy.

"Desearía saberlo- yoi" Marco dijo frotado su cabeza pero aun sonriendo.

"Luffy, ¿Qué tal esto? Dejas que te pongan tu vacuna de niño grande y te daré algunos dulces" Thatch le ofreció al niño haciéndole sonreír, pero Marco no estaba de acuerdo.

"Si vas a darle azúcar es todo tuyo, no puedo lidiar con un Luffy hiperactivo- yoi" dijo, recordando cómo había aprendido su lección la última vez que le dio azúcar al niño.

"No vas a ayudarme, ¿cierto?" le preguntó Thatch con una sonrisa torcida.

"Nop, todo tuyo. Aun no te he perdonado por lo de mi habitación- yoi" contesto sin mirar al hombre.

"¡Marco es un bastardo gruñón!" gritó Luffy animado, para después fruncir el ceño al sentir cuando la enfermera le implanto la aguja.

"¿Y exactamente dónde aprendió eso- yoi?" esta vez Marco estaba encarando directamente a un nervioso Thatch.

"¡Thatch lo dijo! ¡Después pintamos tu habitación!" Luffy le dijo a Marco, mientras Thatch palidecía.

"¡Luffy! ¡No se supone que dirías eso!" se quejó con el niño.

"¡Uups!" Luffy río, tomo el dulce que le habían ofrecido y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Marco suspiro antes de darle a su amigo un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

"Como sea, ve por el mocoso, no estaba bromeando cuando dije que tu tendrías que lidiar con el- yoi" Marco sostuvo y camino fuera de la habitación.

Luffy estaba prácticamente rebotando en todas las paredes tan solo por un poco de azúcar, se aseguraría de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Una vez que el dulce había desaparecido no había vuelta atrás. Marco planeaba escribir sobre eso constantemente en sus libros para no olvidarlo.

"¡Espera Marco! Estaba pensando que quizá ya va siendo hora de que le enseñemos a nadar." Thatch corrió para alcanzar a su amigo. Marco solo levanto las cejas.

"Tiene 4 años, es la edad perfecta para comenzar a aprender. Quiero decir, él es normal como yo y no un raro como tú, así que debería ser capaz de aprender" Thatch soltó como si nada, haciendo a Marco entrecerrar los ojos molesto.

"¿Y por qué soy yo el raro en todo esto? ¡¿Acaso has visto que tan normales son todos por aquí-yoi?!" Marco dijo, antes de caminar lejos rápidamente.

"¿Entonces no crees que sea una buena idea?" Preguntó, Marco solo suspiro.

"No dije eso- yoi, hablare con Namur, tu dile a Padre, ¿Está bien?" Thatch sonrió y corrió para encontrar a Luffy y a su padre.

"Nunca hay momentos aburridos por aquí, ¿No es así- yoi?" dijo sonriendo, Luffy tendría 5 años en solo unos meses, los niños realmente crecían rápido, ¿No es así? No pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente. "Tal vez también deberíamos enseñarle a luchar también…" pensó en voz alta, otro recordatorio para añadir a su libro, oh bueno, no es como si estuviera tan ocupado estando a cargo de su división ni nada. Con esto se dirigió directamente a su cabina para terminar su trabajo.


	7. Romance Dawn parte 1

_**Esta es una traducción autorizada, la historia pertenece a xXDía-RoseXx y One Piece y sus personajes al increíble Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 _(parte 1)_**

"Él solamente se hunde. Como un ancla." Thatch dijo desde donde estaba parado.

"¿Tal vez no le estamos enseñando bien- yoi?" Se preguntó Marco viendo al niño hundirse una vez más.

"Namur le está enseñando, es un gyojin. Nadie nada mejor que un gyojin. Namur le está enseñando bien, es Luffy el que no lo está logrando." Comento Izo a un lado de Thatch, observando a su hermanito siendo rescatado por el gyojin una vez más.

"Han pasado dos años, ¡Al menos debería poder flotar!" Exclamó Thatch alzando sus brazos al aire fingiendo más dramatismo.

Marco suspiró antes de mirar a su hermanito.

"Podemos lidiar con eso más tarde, por ahora debemos volver al barco – yoi. Tendremos invitados." Declaró y le hizo señas a Namur para indicarle que la lección había terminado.

"¿Quién viene?" Pregunto seriamente Thatch, un invitado, podría significar cualquier cosa.

"Akagami Shanks, ni idea de porque querría encontrarse con padre- yoi" dijo, pero Thatch podía sentir la tensión alrededor de él. A Marco no le agradaba mucho Shanks.

Una vez fuera del agua Luffy había sido secado con una toalla y vestido con ropa seca.

"Ne, ¿Por qué terminamos tan pronto? ¡Sé que soy malo pero pude haber aguantado más tiempo!" Él realmente quería poder nadar, pero su cuerpo se resistía a lograrlo.

"Tendremos visitas mocoso, mantente en tu mejor comportamiento." Dijo Namur antes de tomar una toalla y comenzar a secar el cabello de Luffy.

"¿Visitas? ¡Nunca hemos tenido antes! ¿¡Quién?!" Luffy soltó emocionado mientras estaba sujetándose de la mano de Namur, haciendo sonreír al gyojin.

"Alguien fuerte, así que quédate cerca de Marco y hazle caso ¿Esta bien?" Le dijo, aunque sabía que probablemente ni le escucho.

Cuando Luffy ya se había secado completamente, la tripulación y había comenzado a reunirse alrededor de la silla de su padre. Luffy corrió directo hacia donde estaba Marco y comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas que el hombre trataba de responder lo mejor que podía.

"Entonces, ¿Es tan fuerte como padre?" Luffy preguntó emocionado, Marco soltó una pequeña risa al oírlo.

"Bueno, él tiene el mismo título que nuestro padre, pero jamás diría que es más fuerte." Marco le sonrío al mocoso. Luffy siempre encontraba la manera de hacer desaparecer la tensión en el aire y calmar el ambiente. En cuanto el barco estuvo a la vista Luffy no paraba de saltar tanto que Marco decidió cargarlo en brazos.

"¿Permiso para abordar?" Shanks preguntó desde su barco, Barba blanca solo asintió y el hombre de cabello rojo saltó hasta allí.

"Lo lamento, pero este es aun el barco de un rival, no puedo bajar mi guardia." Dijo antes de liberar una ola de haki. Algunos miembros de la tripulación que estaban alrededor colapsaron, este sacaba una botella grande de sake y la llevaba hacia donde estaba el capitán.

"¡Oye Akagami! ¡Cuidado con tu haki; Podrías haber herido a alguien- yoi!" Marco sabía que al estar gritándole atraía la atención hacia él y por consecuencia a Luffy.

"No podría ser más cuidadoso, oye Marco ¿Te quieres unir a mi tripulación?" Le preguntó Shanks con una sonrisa, mirando directamente al hombre rubio, pero sus ojos se ampliaron al ver al niño en sus brazos.

"Jamás, estoy bien aquí- yoi" le dijo al emperador, lanzándole una mirada y sosteniendo a Luffy más fuerte.

"¿Quién es el mocoso?" Shanks preguntó, volviéndose su voz más seria. Luffy miró a Shanks con grandes ojos marrones. De alguna manera Luffy se las había arreglado para pasar de la ola de haki que Shanks había liberado hace unos momentos, sin inmutarse si quiera.

"¡Soy Luffy!" dijo moviéndose de una forma que indicaba a Marco que quería que le soltara, pero Marco no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

"No pensé que llevarías a un niño al mar, Barba blanca." Le dijo severamente Shanks al hombre mayor.

"Ha estado con nosotros desde su nacimiento, sabíamos los riesgos." Le respondió Barba blanca mirando directamente a Shanks.

"¡Noooo! ¡No peleas!" Luffy había mordido a Marco y con la sorpresa le dejo ir.

"¡No seas malo con padre!" le dijo a Shanks, lanzándole una mirada que solo termino provocando que Shanks comenzara a reírse.

"Pero eso es lo que hacemos los piratas, ¡peleamos!" Shanks le dijo al niño, quien sonrió un poco.

"Aja, ¡pero no seas malo con padre! ¡A Marco no le gusta que vea gente siendo mala! ¡Se pondrá gruñón y será un bastardo!" Le dijo a Shanks, quien rompió en risas.

"No hay duda de porque traes a este niño a bordo, ¡es hilarante!" Le sonrió a Luffy.

"¿Cuál es tu sueño niño?" Le preguntó a Luffy, quién solo le miró como si fuese un idiota.

"¡Voy a ser un pirata! ¡Más fuerte que Marco, más fuerte que padre y más fuerte que tú!" Le sonrío Shanks, cuyos ojos se ampliaron he inconscientemente acomodo su sombrero de paja, luego volteo hacia barba blanca, solo para ver una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del hombre mayor.

"Luffy, ¿Por qué no dejamos que los capitanes hablen?" dijo tomando la mano de Luffy y alejándolo de Shanks.

"¡Pero quiero estar con mi nuevo amigo!" Se quejó con su hermano.

"¿Qué tal esto? Iremos a hacerte un bocadillo y podemos hacer algunos dibujos para los capitanes luego, ¿Suena bien?" Thatch le ofreció, tratando de hacer que el mocoso le escuchara.

"¡Mmm!" estuvo de acuerdo, tomo la mano de Thatch y asintió hacia Marco, quien suspiro y los vio desaparecer bajo cubierta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí mocoso?" Le preguntó barba blanca a Shanks, quien se sentó.

"Hay un puñado de novatos que se dirigen hacia ti, nos han estado molestando un poco pero los hemos enviado lejos, lamentablemente no parecen aprender su lección, pensé que debería advertirte antes de que atacaran, ha habido rumores que no te has movido de aguas seguras. Quería saber por qué, así que también vine para averiguar la razón, supongo que ya lo sé." Sonrió recordando al niño.

"¿Un niño barba blanca? ¡Sabes que estos mares no son seguros!" le dijo al mayor, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo mocoso. Fui llamado por el padre del niño hace 6 años, el llego y nos trajo al mocoso. No me arrepiento de ello, le he visto crecer. Él hará su sueño realidad e irá más lejos que eso" Sonrió observando a la distancia.

"Me agrada el niño, ¡deberíamos tener una fiesta!" soltó haciendo a su propia tripulación empezar a gritar estando de acuerdo. Mientras los capitanes hablaban Luffy estaba haciendo dibujos para su padre, Marco, Shanks y cualquiera en el que pudiera pensar mientras metía comida en su boca.

"¿Podemos volver ahora Thatchy? ¡Quiero ver al tipo nuevo!" Se quejó una vez que había terminado de comer todo lo que tenía alrededor de él.

"Mmmh… supongo, ha pasado un rato, ya deberíamos poder volver. Está bien mocoso, vamos." Dijo Thatch, obteniendo un grito de alegría del niño.

Tomó la mano de Luffy y se dirigieron de vuelta a donde estaban todos. Quien pudo haber pensado que la visita del emperador este día encendería en el niño la chispa de un nuevo sueño, y el día estaba solo comenzando…

* * *

 _ **Como verán, este es un capitulo de 2 partes, me hubiera gustado subir ambas de una sola vez, pero no tengo tanto tiempo :'c  
En fin, espero que les este gustando y esperen la parte 2 en una semana ;)**_


	8. Romance Dawn parte 2

**_Esta es una traducción autorizada, la historia original pertenece a xXDía-RoseXx y One Piece y sus personajes al increíble Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 parte 2**

"Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo ancla?" Le preguntó Shanks a Luffy mientras exploraba el Red Force con el capitán.

"¡Voy a demostrarte que soy tan fuerte como cualquier pirata!" exclamó Luffy sosteniendo un cuchillo en sus manos.

"Claro, todavía eres solo un mocoso, baja y te conseguiré un vaso de jugo." Le dijo Shanks a Luffy, quien solo le lanzo una mirada al capitán.

"¡Te lo probare!" declaró y sostuvo el cuchillo apuntando hacia su cara. Shanks río y le reto a seguir, esperando que no hiciera nada realmente. Luffy lo hizo, se apuñalo a si mismo justo debajo del ojo izquierdo, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida y los gritos de Luffy hicieron que todos se alarmaran y Shanks entró en pánico.

"Tú, ¡Idiota!" le gritó y corrió hacia el niño, cargándolo y lanzando lejos el cuchillo, un montón de mierdas pasaban por su cabeza. Usando su camiseta trataba de parar el sangrado mientras llamaba a su doctor para arreglar este desastre. Luffy termino obteniendo dos puntos pero no perdió el ojo.

"No dolió para nada." Decía orgulloso Luffy mientras Shanks obtenía una lectura por parte de Marco.

"Claro, ¿Entonces de que fueron esas lagrimas?" Shanks le molestó, enojando un poco más a Marco quien ya estaba bastante molesto.

"En primer lugar ¿¡Cómo consiguió un cuchillo-yoi?!" Le gritó a Shanks, quien rodo los ojos y se volteó hacia Marco para argumentar en su defensa. Mientras Luffy se iba para mirar alrededor.

"Oye Luffy, ¡Eso fue algo muy arriesgado! ¡Pudiste haberte herido a ti mismo o peor! El capitán estaba muy preocupado por ti." Yasopp le dijo a Luffy, obteniendo la atención del niño, quien solo rodo los ojos.

"¡¿Entonces por qué siempre se burla de mí?!" le respondió al tirador.

"Porque le importas, solo que él no sabe cómo lidiar con niños. ¡Si tú fueras mi hijo Usopp lo habría manejado de manera totalmente diferente! Sabes, ¡tienes la misma edad que mi niño! Le deje atrás con mi esposa en una isla del East Blue. Ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien, puedo imaginarlo. ¡El luce más como mi esposa, incluso tiene su nariz!" Yasopp reía y seguía hablando de su hijo. Luffy escucho por un rato, pero luego se aburrió y decidió mirar que más había alrededor.

"Tengo hambre…" murmuró para sí mismo, Ben había intervenido tratando de calmar al fénix antes de este matara a su capitán, mientras Yasopp había atrapado a otro de sus nakamas para poder seguir contando sobre su hijo Usopp.

"Hey, ¿Qué es esto?" dijo Luffy abriendo un pequeño baúl que estaba por allí, viendo que dentro había una fruta de tamaño mediano y su estómago estaba gruñendo, se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco. Si no fuese porque su estómago estaba gruñendo, probablemente habría escupido la fruta, pero la comida no debía desperdiciarse. Thatch le había enseñado que debía comer todo lo que hubiese en el plato, aunque no es que necesitara que le enseñaran eso de todas formas."

"Oye Luffy, ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí?" Lucky le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que el niño había estado muy callado. Obteniendo la atención de Luffy, este le sonrío al hombre.

"Comiendo, ¡Pero esta comida sabe asquerosa!" dijo, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que Luffy había estado comiendo.

"¡Oye- Oye!" Gritó, haciendo que Marco y Shanks voltearan a ver en esa dirección con las cejas alzadas.

"Capitán, creo que tenemos un problema… ¡Luffy se acaba de comer nuestra fruta del diablo!" dijo, haciendo a los 2 hombres palidecer y entrar en pánico.

Shanks fue el primero en reaccionar, saltando hacia donde estaba y tomando a Luffy teniéndolo de cabeza y sacudiéndolo tratando de que este escupiera la fruta.

"Vomítalo, Escúpelo, no me importa ¡solo sácalo de tu estomago mocoso!" mientras agitaba a Luffy las piernas de este se estiraron terminando con la cara en el piso. Shanks palideció aún más mientras Marco se frotaba la frente molesto, era una cosa o la otra.

"¿Qué fruta del diablo era- yoi?" Preguntó Marco con la cabeza entre sus manos, Luffy notó el tono en el que hablaba y se preocupó.

"La gomu gomu no mi. El es ahora un hombre de goma." Shanks dijo con un suspiro, haciendo que Luffy se sintiera peor. Cuando Shanks le dejo en el piso Luffy vio a sus dos amigos y observo que estos estaban molestos. Se sintió horrible.

"¿Qué pensaran las personas de él ahora? Aquellos que tienen el poder de una fruta del diablo son menospreciados a menudo- yoi" Le comento Marco a Shanks, quien asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Será visto como un fenómeno o un monstruo en algunas comunidades. Su vida será más difícil." Shanks repitió, sin pensar en cómo los ojos de Luffy comenzaban a humedecerse. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera percatarse Luffy había salido corriendo de la habitación, recordándoles a los hombres que él había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. El corrió pasando de toda la tripulación de Shanks llegando al borde donde se conectaban los 2 barcos, corrió pasando de su familia hasta llegar directamente a donde estaba su padre.

Cuando Luffy saltó al regazo del hombre mayor y comenzó a llorar, barba blanca alzó una ceja en confusión y preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurrió, hijo mío?" Le preguntó, lo que solo hizo a Luffy llorar más, el hombre era paciente.

"¡M-M-Marco dijo que nadie me querría porque soy diferente! Y S-Shanks dijo que me llamarían monstruo o fenómeno." Lloró de nuevo, esta vez barba blanca quería algunas respuestas. Marco llego volando y aterrizó justo enfrente de su padre.

"¿Está bien- yoi?" dijo Marco viendo que Luffy estaba en su regazo.

"Me ha contado la historia, ¿Te importaría explicar?" le preguntó a Marco, quien miró al suelo avergonzado.

"Hablamos sin pensar. Algunas veces es difícil recordar que es solo un niño- yoi" Marco mantuvo su mirada en el niño.

"Comió una fruta del diablo, la gomu gomu no mi- yoi" dijo, haciendo que barba blanca entendiera lo que pasaba.

"Luffy, tu hermano no quería herirte" el hombre mayor le dijo al niño, quien le vio ligeramente. "El solo estaba preocupado de cómo te verán las personas fuera de la tripulación" dijo mientras Luffy se levantaba un poco para mirar a su padre.

"Entonces ¿no soy un m-monstruo?" pregunto suavemente.

"GURARARARA, no eres un monstruo más de que Marco e incuso yo somos, mocoso" Esta vez Luffy miro para abajo a Marco, quien torno su brazo en una ala en llamas azules para que Luffy viera.

"Padre, Jozu y yo somos solo unos de los pocos usuarios de frutas del diablo en la tripulación. Eres una adición más- yoi" Marco le dijo, sonriéndole a su hermano pequeño, recibiendo una sonrisa de vuelta.

"Oye Luffy, como disculpa ¿te gustaría volar?" Marco le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Luffy miro hacia su padre por permiso antes de saltar a los brazos abiertos de Marco.

"Mmh" dijo, haciendo reír al hombre. Marco puso a Luffy en su espalda, con los brazos del niño alrededor de su cuello y diciéndole que se agarre mientras se transformaba en su forma de completa de fénix.

Comenzando a despegar Luffy sintió la brisa en su cabello, pero la calidez de Marco le hacía sentir seguro. El Moby Dick y el Red Force se volvieron muy pequeños desde donde Luffy los veía y Luffy aprendió en ese momento que amaba volar. Marco sonrío al ver que el niño se quedo sin aliento por todo lo que pasaba, debió enseñarle esto antes.

"Shanks, lamento haberme ido así y haberme comido tu fruta del diablo." Luffy le dijo al hombre, quien palmeo su cabeza en comprensión.

"Lamento haberte gritado y haberte dicho cosas malas." Le respondió.

"Voy a extrañarte" Le dijo a Shanks, haciendo sonreír al capitán.

"Vas a ser un pirata, ¿cierto? ¿Qué clase de pirata serás? ¿Te quedaras aquí para ser comandante un día? ¿O talvez algún día vendrás a unirte a mi tripulación?" Le preguntó, Luffy le miró y sonrío traviesamente.

"Algún día encontraré mi propia tripulación, ¡y será más fuerte que la tuya y la de padre! ¡Entonces me convertiré en el rey de los piratas!" Gritó, para que ambas tripulaciones le escucharan.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que quieres superarme, eh?" Shanks le preguntó al niño, quien asintió su cabeza, con mucha confianza expresada en su rostro. Shanks tomó su sombrero de paja de su cabeza y le miró un momento. Sonrío y lo puso en la cabeza de Luffy.

"Entonces algún día cuando te hayas convertido en un gran pirata encuéntrame y regrésame este sombrero. Luffy, este sombrero es muy importante para mí. Será nuestra promesa." Luffy comenzó a llorar por la cantidad de fe que Shanks le estaba dando. Luffy atesoraría este sombrero desde este día en adelante.

"Él va a ser grande algún día." Ben le dijo a Shanks con una sonrisa que fue respondida.

"Lo sé, no puedo esperar." Dijo antes de que recogieran el ancla y el Red Force zarpara lejos. Un par de manos aparecieron y jalaron al niño más cerca.

"Parece que tenemos otra ancla en la tripulación." Comento Thatch, liberando a Luffy de su abrazo.

"¡Aprenderé a nadar de todas formas!" dijo jalando su nuevo sombrero más fuerte en su cabeza.

"¿Nadie te lo dijo? ¡Los que consumen una fruta del diablo están maldecidos por el mar! No pueden volver a nadar." Thatch dijo dramáticamente haciendo que Luffy quedara con la boca abierta en shock.

"Bueno, ¡entonces seré tan fuerte que no necesitaré nadar!" Gritó y corrió, haciendo a todos reír.

"Nuestro pequeño mocoso está creciendo" Thatch dijo simulando una lagrima en su ojo.

"Si, muy pronto comenzara a unirse a nuestras batallas" Namur decía, algo molesto de que todo el esfuerzo que puso para que aprendiera a nadar haya sido para nada.

"No aun- yoi, el aun recorrerá un largo camino antes de cumplir su promesa. Rey de los piratas, ¿qué clase de niño estamos criando?" Marco dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"El mejor tipo" Thatch respondió riendo.

* * *

 _ **En serio lamento mucho la tardanza para actualizar, estoy teniendo algunos problemas en la escuela y todo esta algo complicado, creo que este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, así que entre ratos libres fui traduciendo partes y por fin lo pude subir. :)  
De nuevo, lo lamento, espero que les este gustando y espero actualizar en cuanto pueda, gracias por su paciencia :'v**_


End file.
